


Silver spoons, comparatively

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Of all people to fall for.





	Silver spoons, comparatively

**Author's Note:**

> 'To Binge' by Gorillaz. Which I completely fail to do justice, lol.

Comparatively, Veneziano had been born with a silver spoon stuck in his mouth and a palace filled with nothing but luxury. A gift for art, an adequate grasp on philosophy, and an enjoyable enough personality that he could easily accumulate acquaintances. A woman- or man, even- too, if he so pleased.

Comparatively, the North half of Italy should be romancing someone of equal such status, someone who he knew was of a similar standing. 

Comparatively, Veneziano shouldn’t be staring out the window, wide-eyed every morning, heart caught in his chest with a wide grin on his face as he looked out and watched Romano walk down to the shores of the city, like he did every morning before the day truly began, hands shoved into his pockets and frowning as he looked out over the sea. 

Veneziano really should’ve fallen in love with someone else, he thinks sadly, not for fame or luxury or acceptance, but because he knows Romano will never love him back.


End file.
